poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episodes begins with Flecthling entering the house) Grace: Flecthling, wake up Serena for me, would you? Of course I already tried once, but as usual once is never enough. (Then Flecthling flies up to the stairs and then enter the bedroom where we see a young girl sleeping in her bed and then Flecthling pecks her and then wakes her up) Grace: Good looks like we're all ready. (Back to the bedroom) Serena: I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that! (She ponches to catch a Flecthling but misses) Grace: Serena! Time for morning training! Serena: Right! Not again! (Serena opens the window and sees a Rhyhorn) Morning, Rhyhorn. Hope today's interesting. (Then a Flecthling flies out of the window as we see the view of the Kalos region) Narrator: The Kalos Region, like the other regions a beautiful place where People and Pokemon live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings. When people smile, Pokemon smile. And when Pokemon cry, you'll find that people are crying as well. And here a certain young man is about to arrive. A young man is seeking new dreams, and new adventures. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we'll be on the ground soon. Alexa: Ash, you and Pikachu must be really excited. Ash Ketchum: We're starting a brand new adventure. There is nothing more excited to a Pokemon Trainer. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (Then the plane lands as Ash and Pikachu comes out of the plane) Emerl: Wow, the Kalos Region, this is so incredible! Donkey Kong: That's right, We're soon gonna meet some new friends here! Spongebob Squarepant's: Yeah, but i'd wish Twilight and everyone else could have came with us. Huey: Hey, no worry's, they might show up here very soon, sorta.... Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kalos Region! Ash from pallet town is finally here! Alexa: What's with all the yelling? Ash Ketchum: Just saying hi to the Kalos Region. And as soon as I walk down theses steps, we'll finally be here. (Then they see two Spritzees) Yoshi: Look at them. Ash Ketchum: Never seen those Pokemon before. G-Merl: Ash! Be careful you're going to fall the...! (Ash falls down the steps) G-Merl: Stairs. Alexa: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm okay. Eddy: Are you nut's, Your bones could've been broken when you fall down the stairs! Emerl: I think Eddy's right, Ash, just try to be careful next time. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I know, Emerl. Alexa, who are those Pokemon? Alexa: Oh, those are Spritzee. Ash Ketchum: Spritzee, Awesome. Ed: Wow, it is so cool! Patrick Star: Are those two new pokemon. Double-D: That's quite correct, Patrick, Spritzee are new pokemon that can only be found here in Kalos. Emerl: Alright, i think it's time to explore this place. (Alexa helps Ash up, then we see a binoculars which turns out to be Team Rocket and the villains spying on the heroes) Dr. Eggman: So then, it seems Ash, Team Robot and his friends have arrived at the Kalos Region, am i right? Ollie: Yep, That's right and Kalos will soon be ours, once Team Robot and their friends are out of the picture. Jessie: (Chuckles) Meowth: A typical twerp entrance. James: '''And with Pikachu too. (Wobbuffet pops out of her Pokeball) '''Jessie: Then it's all in place, let's get to work. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: First thing I want to do is have gym battle. Alexa: Just a minute. Dewey: Huh, What is it, Alexa? Alexa: So where are you plan to go for a gym battle? Sora: Hmmm, I think she's right, what gym are we going to? Ash Ketchum: Oh that's an easy one, you're younger sister's a gym leader right, at her gym. Yoshi: '''That's right, let's get going. '''Alexa: Wait, i'm sorry to disappoint you, but her gym isn't here in Lumiose City, i'm afraid it's located in Santalune City. Sora: '''Oh. '''Ash Ketchum: What?! Pikachu: Pika?! Ash Ketchum: What'll i do now.... Pikachu: Pika pika.... Eddy: Come on, you two, cheer up, it's no big deal about it. Alexa: '''Hold on, I'll go and give her a call right away. (She runs off) I'll see you in the lobby! '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Dewey: Good luck with that, while we take a look around. (As they walk to the lobby) Pikachu: Pika pika? Ash Ketchum: I wanna see if there are any pokemon around? Emerl: Well Ash, I guess we'll never know unless we look around. (Then, A mysterious shadow pokemon figure appears) Patrick Star: Wait, what's that? (Patrick point's up) Ash Ketchum: Huh? (As look seeing Mega Blaziken and jumps over them and leaves) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu, see that. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: OH, YEAH!! Boys: AWESOME!!! (Then we cut to the lobby as we see Helioptile yawning as Ash and Team Robot run by) Ash Ketchum: Helioptile! We just saw the coolest thing! Where did Alexa go? Helioptile: Tile. (They see Alexa talking and hang up the phone) Donkey Kong: Hey, there she is. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Alexa: '''What's with all the excitement? '''Ash Ketchum: We just got a look at another new Pokemon! It was so amazing, it made this jump and flew right over our heads! Alexa: I see. I guarantee you're going to meet lots and lots of new Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: So cool, i'm glad we're finally in the Kalos Region, i can't wait to win that gym battle too. Alexa: Eh, You'll see I manage to get though to that sister of mine. And she let me know she's away from her gym right now. Ash & Boys: SHE'S AWAY?!!! Ash Ketchum: So when she gonna be back?! Alexa: Once my sister goes on a trip, she's usually away for quite awhile. Donald Duck: I can't believe it! Alexa: Sorry Ash, I know you must be disappointed after coming all this way. Ash Ketchum: Aw! No way! This is bad, I wanna a league this time and I want to become a Pokemon Master! G-Merl: Well, this is kinda sinks, we've just came to Kalos Region and what just happened, Alexa's sister is on a trip. Ed: Got any eggs? Yoshi: Sorry Ed, it's a Goldfish's day here in Kalos. (Spongebob and Patrick laughs much to everyone's annoyance) Sora: Anyway, what now? Alexa: I know, why not you channel that energy into challenging the gym here in Lumiose City? Ash Ketchum: There's a gym in this city too? (Cut to the map) Alexa: See, it's right there. The Lumiose Gym is located just inside the Prism Tower. Donkey Kong: I think that Prism Tower is the official Gym of Lumiose City based of Electric-type Pokémon and whoever manages to defeat him should receive the Voltage Badge. Eddy: Where is that? Why does Prism Tower need Pokémon that are Electric-type? Double-D: The Gym leader at Prism Tower needs Electric-type Pokémon to help trainers get the Voltage Badge Eddy, is hard to compete misfortune. Ed: (Oblivious) Fools! As it is my turn to ride a cluck-ball. Look up nose and see your future. Double-D: As I was saying, humans are naturally attracted to the blunders, bruises, and over-the-top cartoon antics of others. Sympathetic or otherwise. Louie: Who says to heads are better than one? Ash Ketchum: '''Prism Tower got it. Will just have our first battle in Lumiose City. '''Emerl: Yep, then that's where we'll go to. Alexa: I'm afraid that is where we'll have to part ways. Are you gonna be alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we'll be just fine. Alexa: That's great. Well then once again, welcome to the Kalos Region. Ash Ketchum: You've really been a big help, thanks a lot. Alexa: No thank you, it's been great fun. Ash Ketchum: Yeah? It sure has. (Ash and Alexa gives a handshake) Ash Ketchum: See you later, Alexa. Alexa: Right, see you. Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu let's go! Alexa: So much energy. Go get them Ash! (The heroes run as fast as they can as they outside of the tunnel, Ash and Pikachu jump in the air in excitement) Emerl: Look at those Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: Wow, another new Pokemon! Oh, wow, Guys this city is gigantic! Pikachu: Pika, pika. Yoshi: It's so beautiful! Ash Ketchum: Look at all the new Pokemon. Never seen that before either! Look, guys, Ampharos! Ed: So cool! Ash Ketchum: Wow and Medicham. There are Pokemon we know. G-Merl: Guys, look! I found it! Ash Ketchum: Wow, guys that's Prism Tower. I'm sure of it, that's where our first gym is. (They run to see the Prism Tower) Ash Ketchum: Yes! This is it the Lumiose Gym! Emerl: It's a dream come true. Ash Ketchum: Our new challenge is just beginning right Pikachu?! Pikachu: Pika, pikachu! (Then, Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon showed up) Emerl: Hey, it's Takato and the others! Ash Ketchum: It's so good to see you guys! You came to Kalos Region too?! Takato Matsuki: Yeah, We hope that you're gonna win this match at Prism Tower. Guilmon: We're right behind you. Henry Wong: We're gonna watch you battle, Ash. Louie: Man, I'd say that tower is huge. Ash Ketchum: So let's move! (As soon as they went inside, there were the Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3, Clemont and Bonnie looking as the heroes entering the Prism Tower) Ash Ketchum: Boy, oh boy! I'm so psyched! Anybody here? Computer: Welcome to the Lumiose Gym. Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash and I've come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I want to have gym battle please! Computer: How many badges do you have? Emerl: Uh, I'm confused... Takato Matsuki: How many badges? Guilmon: Hmmm... Ash Ketchum: Well you see... my friends are trying to say is. This is the very first gym I'm challenging here so I haven't won any yet. Computer: You have none?! Not a single gym badge? Emerl: Nope sorry, none of them are here. Terriermon: Then what are we suppose to do now? Computer: '''In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, You must have accumulated at least four gym badges. (Then the antenna made of electricity shows up pointing at the heroes) '''Gmerl: What are you doing, are you out of your mind?! Rika Nonaka: Are you insane?! Computer: Please leave immediately! Ash Ketchum: Hey, give me a break, wait a minute! (The electric zaps the heroes as the trapdoor activates on the bottom of the floor making the heroes fall down and gets kicked out of the tower) Flain: '''Look up there! '''Krader: It's those kids! Clemont: Oh, no, no! Bonnie: Oh, oh! Clemont: I'm gonna try to catch that boy and his friends! Bonnie: I'll get Pikachu! (The heroes are about to fall down) Clemont: Alright, let's go! (Clemont throws his backpack on the ground and the airbag cushion pops out saving Ash and the others from the fall) Bonnie: '''I got you Pikachu! (Bonnie catches and hugs Pikachu as she fall towards the airbag) '''Clemont: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you. Emerl: Thanks for saving us. Takato Matsuki: We would've been flat like pancakes if you guys didn't come and save us. Ed: '''We almost got squashed. '''Flain: Yeah, but it's a good thing we save you dudes just in time. Bonnie: Take a look at this, Clemont! A Pikachu! And what a cutie! (Bonnie hugs Pikachu tighter causes Pikachu to fire Thunderbolt zapping the heroes as we see a frog Pokemon name Froakie sees the event) Clemont: Bonnie, no! Ash Ketchum: You okay? (Bonnie collapsed) Takato Matsuki: Are you okay? Bonnie: (Laughing) Of course. Rika Nonaka: What is wrong with her? Clemont: I'm really sorry about my sister. Ash Ketchum: Hey, don't worry about it. Henry Wong: Yeah, she just can't control her excitement. Clemont: Bonnie, you apologize too. Bonnie: I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug, cause it's so cute! Renamon: So that's why. Guilmon: That's very dangerous to hug an electric type Pokemon that is cute. Clemont: But did Pikachu like it? (Bonnie looks at Pikachu) G-Merl: Well? Bonnie: '''Alright, I'm really sorry, Pikachu. '''Emerl: That's okay. Yoshi: Just don't do that again. Takato Matsuki: Or you might get zapped again. Ash Ketchum: Everything's okay now. Pikachu was just a little surprised. But we still haven't thank you yet, we really appreciate that you saved Pikachu. Bonnie: Your very welcome! Flain: That's what I like to hear. Emerl: She's kinda cute. Huey: Are we forgetting something about the gym? Ash Ketchum: What a weird gym. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, what's up with that? Clemont: You got kicked out right? Ash Ketchum: Right, and after coming all this way. Some gym leader. Terriermon: That gym leader almost got us killed! Has he lost his mind?! Clemont: Yeah, he's something alright. Donkey Kong: But we must remember we need four gym badges in order to get in. Bonnie: The gym leader of the Lumiose gym is this really super-duper strong person. So they ask you how many badges you have right? Ash Ketchum: '''That's right, but when I told them I didn't have any, we got zapped bad. '''Teslo: You mean to say you don't have any badges? Ash Ketchum: You see, my friends and I just arrived at the Kalos Region. This is the first gym I've been too. Clemont: Pardon me, but where you from? Ash Ketchum: I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto and my name is Ash. This is Pikachu, and my buddy and I are on a journey together so I can become a Pokemon Master. Pikachu: Pika, pikachu. Emerl: I'm Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. And these are my friends. G-Merl, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Spongebob & Patrick, Eddy, Double-D and Ed, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, Huey, Dewey and Louie, The DigiDestined and their Digimon are Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon. Magnifo: Nice to meet you! Takato Matsuki: So who are you guys? Flain: '''I'm Flain, This is Vulk and Zorch, The Infernites. '''Krader: I'm Krader, This Seismo and Shuff, The Cragsters. Teslo: '''I'm Teslo, This is Zaptor and Volectro, The Electroids. '''Flurr: '''I'm Flurr, This Lunk and Slumbo, The Frosticons. ' '''Gobba: '''I'm Gobba, This is Jawg and Chomly, The Fang Gang! '''Kraw:' I'm Kraw, This Balk and Tentro, The Flexers. Glomp: '''I'm Glomp, This is Torts and Glurt, The Glorp Corp. '''Scorpi: '''I'm Scorpi, This is Footi and Hoogi, The Spikels. '''Magnifo: I'm Magnifo, This is Mesmo and Wizwuz, The Wiztastics. All Mixels: We are the Mixels! Emerl: Nice to meet you Mixels. (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Spritzee! (Back to the episode) Clemont: And now it's time for us to introduce ourselves. My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie. Bonnie: Nice to meet you. Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you, Clemont, Bonnie and the Mixels. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Bonnie: You and your Pikachu, look like such good friends. If you weren't Pikachu won't be sitting on you're shoulder like that. Ash Ketchum: Well, we've know each other for a long time. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: Actually Pikachu, was the first Pokemon I ever got. And that's the reason why we came here on our journey, looking for gym battles. So are you and Bonnie on a journey too? Clemont: Journey? Well you see. Bonnie: That's something will be doing sometime in the future. Ash Ketchum: A family adventure sounds great, after all I don't have any brothers or sisters. Bonnie: But you've got your special friend Pikachu instead. Guilmon: But do you have any Pokemon, Bonnie? Clemont: Bonnie is a little bit to young to have any Pokemon yet. So she's really impressed when she meets someone who does. Ash Ketchum: I know just what it's like. I can hardly wait to grow up and become a Pokemon trainer. Emerl: That's our boy. Patrick: Now you're talking. Bonnie: You totally understand how I feel. Rika Nonaka: Yep, you know that. Glurt: You really have a point, Rika. Ash Ketchum: So what kind of Pokemon do you have, Clemont? Takato Matsuki: Show us you're Pokemon. Clemont: Okay, here's the Pokemon I really recently caught. (He brings out his Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Please let us see! And then let's battle! Emerl: I want to see your Pokemon too, please. (Pikachu runs to the battlefield) Clemont: Battlefield? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, if I can't have a gym battle. I like to have my first battle in the Kalos Region with you, what do you say Clemont? Flain: Come on, dude. Give it a shot. Bonnie: Let's do it. It will be a great test of strength. Clemont: Okay, you're on. (Cut to the battlefield) Clemont: All right, Bunnelby come on out and let's have a battle. (He throws his Pokemon to summon a Bunnelby) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! I've never seen that Pokemon before! Emerl: This is called a "Bunnelby". Good luck Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Emerl. Pikachu let's give it our own! Takato Matsuki: '''All right then. This will be a battle between Ash and Clemont, each Pokemon will use only one, and when the battle is over. One Pokemon are unable to battle. So let the battle begin! '''Bonnie: Lots and lots of both Team! Ya! (Battle theme from Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door plays) (Then the battle starts) Clemont: Now Bunnelby, this will be our first battle so relax and you'll do great. Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt) Clemont: Now, Bunnelby use your ears to stir up the sand! (Bunnelby hits the ground with it's ears making the sand appear blocking the thunderbolt attack) Clemont: Yes, Bunnelby is a normal type Pokemon, but it's more than prepare to deal with electric type moves. Ash Ketchum: Oh, Bunnelby's really strong. Clemont: So now it's our turn, Bunnelby use dig! (Bunnelby uses Dig) Ash Ketchum: Take off, Pikachu! Don't let them know who you are! Clemont: Trying to use his speed to confuse us, eh. Well it won't work. Now go! (Bunnelby hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: You okay, Pikachu?! (Pikachu gets up) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Okay, that's the spirit! Alright, Pikachu use quick attack! (Pikachu performs quick attack hitting Bunnelby) Clemont: Double slap, let's go! (Bunnelby hits Pikachu using Double Slap) Ash Ketchum: Look at, Bunnelby's ears. Their just like hands. Clemont: Pretty neat, huh? Bunnelby's ears can do lots of great things. Ash Ketchum: You're still fine aren't you buddy? Awesome, now use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail) Bonnie: Look at that! Pikachu knows a steel type move! Clemont: Use you're ears and catch it! (As Pikachu was about to hit Bunnelby it grabs Iron Tail with it's ears) Heny Wong: Wow! Shuff: Oooh, clever! Clemont: It works like it should. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it was good that you caught it. But now, it's too bad you can't use you're ears. You're strong alright but you can't move anymore. Electro ball! (Pikachu uses Electro Ball blowing Bunnelby away) Guilmon: Wow! Goofy: Gwarsh! Bonnie: Oh, wow. Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing. Clemont: (Talks in his mind) By battling with him, I understand even better. Ash Ketchum: Use quick attack! Clemont: Head's up, Bunnelby! (As Pikachu was preparing to attack suddenly an electric net appear out of nowhere, Pikachu manage to avoid it just in time before it catches it and this interrupts the battle) (The music stops) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay, Pikachu? Emerl: What happened? Rika Nonaka: How should I know? Where did that thing come from? Ash Ketchum: All right, what do you think you're doing?! (Then two mysterious figures appears) Clemont: '''That was dangerous! '''Takato Matsuki: Yeah, what's wrong with you?! Donkey Kong: Why did you do that for?! Bonnie: Who are you? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, our middle name! James: And make it double it's a high sticks game! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight! Fight! And Fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! You would follow us here! Spongebob: AAHH!! Team Rocket! Bonnie: Wait do you know them? Henry Wong: It's a long story, Bonnie. Clemont: I've never seen a talking Meowth before! That's incredible! Ash Ketchum: Wait. Those are a group of really bad guys who always try to take my Pikachu. Donald Duck: Yeah! Patrick Star: We know them all right! Sora: There really bad guys who always try to steal people's Pokémon too! James: Excuse me, twerps. But you're selling a short. Jessie: Catching Pikachu is but one of our numorus yet glorious goals. James: And theses colorful creatures must be the Mixels. Flain: How did you know us? Jessie: Easy, we have a friend who know you all. (Then a black and white General appears) Major Nixel: (Laughing evilly) Hello, we meet again, Mixels! All Mixels: Major Nixel! Henry Wong: '''Who's that Black and White General! '''Flain: '''It's Major Nixel, Their plan is to Capture and Crush the Mixels! '''Rika Nonaka: And what are those Black and White Mixels? Teslo: '''Their not Mixels. There Nixels. '''Major Nixel: Correct, my goal is to crush the Mixels along with the heroic children and their Digital monsters who saved the Digital world and their world are called The DigiDestined and their Digimon. James: The rest of them include the conversation of all the strongest rare Pokemon in Kalos, forming a formidable Pokemon army is inevitable. Jessie: But catching, Pikachu is job one! (She points at Pikachu) James: There's no better way for us to begin our Kalos kingdom! Meowth: And I'll take the one with the ears! Major Nixel: Don't forget that will be taking the Mixels! Yoshi: What?! Kraw: You mean, Bunnelby! Takato Matsuki: No! You have to go through us! Ash Ketchum: Like that's gonna happen. Eddy: Yeah! So how about if you Villains get out and leave us alone! Clemont: I will not sit idly by and left you steal other people's Pokemon! Bonnie: That's right! Who do you think you are, anyway?! Team Rocket: Team Rocket, that's who! Major Nixel: And don't forget about me, Major Nixel! Emerl: Let's battle those annoying Villains! Takato Matsuki: Stop them, Guilmon! Guilmon: Okay! Henry Wong: Get them, Terriermon! Terriermon: Right away! Rika Nonaka: Take them down, Renamon! Renamon: Right! Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt! Guilmon: Pyro sphere! Terriermon: Terrier tornado! Renamon: Diamond storm! (They fire their attacks to hit Team Rocket and Major Nixel) Jessie: Wobbuffet, time to shine! (Wobbuffet jumps in and using Mirror Coat bouncing four attacks) Clemont: Hey, that's Mirror Coat! (Thunderbolt, Pyro Sphere, Terrier Tornado and Diamond Storm hits Pikachu, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Ash runs and grabs Pikachu before he can crash landed on the ground on a nasty fall) Hey, buddy, are you okay? Pikachu: Pika... Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Are you okay? Guilmon: I'm fine. Henry Wong: Terriermon! Speak to me! Terriermon: Momentai. Rika Nonaka: Renamon! Please be alright! Renamon: I'm okay. Bonnie: Poor, Pikachu. Goofy: So as the DigiDestined's Digimon. Jessie: Excellent, I give you an eleven! Clemont: We've better retreat! Using Mirror Coat reflects special attacks with double the power! We can't withstand that kind of strength! Takato Matsuki: No! We can't retreat! Ash Ketchum: He's right. We've always stood up to them before and we always will. As long as Pikachu is okay. Long as Pikachu doesn't give up. Long as my friends are always here to help me. I'll be right here, battling to the end. Emerl: And we can't let you do this by yourself. Donald Duck: Ash, needs help! Sora: Yeah! (Ash and Emerl pounds their fist as we see Froakie watching the event) Clemont & Bonnie: (Nods) Takato Matsuki: Let's go. Guilmon: (In Leatherhead's voice) No retreat, no surrender. Jessie: All you'll end up are reruns. Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball! (Pikachu activates Electro ball) Clemont: You'll help you out, too! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! (Bunnelby fires Mud shot) Emerl: Eat this! (Emerl fires his laser beam as Pikachu and Bunnelby fire their attacks to hit Team Rocket and Major Nixel) Jessie: You're on, Wobbuffet! (Wobbuffet dodges Mud shot and Emerl's laser beam) Clemont: It dodged them all! (An Electro Balls hits Wobbuffet but the Mirror Coat bounces Electro ball) Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh! Emerl: Pikachu, look out! (Then Froakie jumps into action and ends up getting hit by Electro Ball thus saving Pikachu's life) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Are you okay, Pikachu? Glomp: What the heck? Jessie: What's that? James: A Pokemon? Major Nixel: It can't be... Clemont: It's a Froakie! Ash Ketchum: Froakie? Clemont: It's a Water-type Pokemon for new trainers can get in Kalos, so that Electro ball must have done a lot of damage! Ash Ketchum: '''Are you okay, Froakie? '''Yoshi: Where's it's Trainer? (Froakie jumps to fight) Eddy: What's Froakie doing? Jessie: What's with the yapping? G-Merl: I think Froakie is going to help us out. Meowth: Uh, Froakie's saying bad guys are rub it the wrong way! Ash Ketchum: You can't take them off, if you've been hurt, stop! (Froakie jumps off) Takato Matsuki: Wait! Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie! (Froakie throws the frubbles away towards the heroes) '''Ed: What's that?! Bonnie: Wow, Froakie just use its Frubbles! Jessie: Big whoop, we'll just send that right back at you! (Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat but the Frubbles manage to take Wobbuffet and the frubbles also gets on Team Rocket and Major Nixel too) Jessie: What's this? Major Nixel: Get it off! Meowth: I can't get this gunk off! Ash Ketchum: How come it didn't bounce back? Double-D: Of course! Froakie's gummy frubbles isn't a move, so Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat was completely ineffective. Ash Ketchum: '''Awesome, Froakie way to go! Pikachu and I can take it from here! '''Clemont: We'll lend a hand, too! Bonnie: You guys better not forget about me! Rika Nonaka: You're too young to have a Pokemon battle okay. Now let's battle. Clemont: Now, Bunnelby, use Dig! (Bunnelby uses Dig) Meowth: Oy vey! Major Nixel: Not this! (The dig attack blastes Team Rocket in mid air) Bonnie: Yeah, way to go! Clemont: Nice work, Bunnelby! Ash Ketchum: Let's rap this up, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, go! Guilmon: Pyro sphere! Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! Renamon: Diamond storm! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, Froakie fires Water Pulse, Guilmon fires Pyro sphere, Terriermon fires Terrier Tornado and Renamon fires Diamond storm towards Team Rocket and Major Nixel) Team Rocket & Major Nixel: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Bonnie: Wow! Awesome power! Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks everybody. '''Krader: You're welcome. Clemont: Bunnelby, you were just great. Takato Matsuki: Nice going, buddy. Guilmon: Thanks, Takato. Henry Wong: Well done, Terriermon. Terriermon: '''Those creeps will be very sorry. '''Rika Nonaka: Good job, Renamon. Renamon: You're welcome, but we've got problems with Froakie. (They see Froakie is injured) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Something's wrong! Louie: Froakie needs help right away! Ash Ketchum: Is there a Pokemon Center? Emerl: Give me a minute I'll analyze the map where the Pokemon Center is. Bonnie: I think it would be a lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professor's lab instead! Ash Ketchum: The Professor? Clemont: Yeah, Professor Sycamore's Research lab. There's no doubt, he'll know how to help Froakie! Alright, Bunnelby return! Thanks a lot, you really helped out. Emerl: I found it, the map will lead us to his research lab right away! Follow me! Ash Ketchum: I'm coming, Emerl! Just hang in there, Froakie! You're gonna be feeling all better really soon! Narrator: A new region, new Pokemon, new friends! And this is only the beginning of Emerl, Ash and Pikachu's exiting new adventures, as the journey continues! (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts